In a communications network, multiple devices may be connected with each other and other entities via different cable- or cord-based (e.g. structured copper or optical fiber cabling; copper or optical fiber patch cables; copper or optical fiber patch cords; copper and optical fiber power cords and the like (collectively “cable” or “cables”)) connections and corresponding mating elements (e.g. outlets, plugs, jacks, copper or optical fiber connectors and the like (collectively “connectors”). In some instances, such cables may be damaged. For example, a connectorized cable may be plugged into a piece of equipment, to connect the equipment with a power or data connector disposed on the wall of a facility space.
In some instances, the equipment, such as a computing device or other type of machine, may be movable. For example, the equipment may be disposed on a medical cart or table in a hospital room. When the cart or table is rolled or moved away from the connector in the wall, to which a machine is connected, a pulling force to the cable may be applied. In the absence of a release mechanism, the equipment may be pulled off the cart or table and damaged. In another example, a connector may be pulled out of the wall plate, which may result in costly damage to the connector or wall plate. In either instance, costly damage of the network infrastructure may occur.